<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden Girl by acadiac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833872">Golden Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acadiac/pseuds/acadiac'>acadiac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Golden Girl [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hogwarts, My First Fanfic, Mystery, Other, The Burrow (Harry Potter), The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acadiac/pseuds/acadiac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn Storella is a witch- at least, she is until a terrible accident occurs and she faces a painful question; will she rise up to her true potential, or follow in her Squib mother's footsteps?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Golden Girl [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harry Potter, Starring Fred Weasley</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Golden Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    I sighed, staring intently down at the Hogwarts acceptance letter. My mother had once gone, but she had been expelled in her second year, after the Hogwarts staff discovered she had no true magical ability. Mum had always hoped for me to one day go to Hogwarts, and of course she had been thrilled when an owl from the Ministry of Magic had burst through the open window and perched itself upon my shoulder. Almost 3 months had passed since then.<br/>
Now I stood helplessly, drowning in a sea of excited young witches and wizards scurrying along the cobblestone street of Diagon Alley. I glanced down briefly at my school’s supply list. Only robes were left.<br/>
“Be right back mum,” was all I said before spinning on my heel and walking against the crowd towards Madam Malkin’s.<br/>
As I entered the store, I was surprised to see two boys standing upon stools which had been pushed uncomfortably close to one another. The boy with white blonde hair noticed me ogling in the doorway and sneered.<br/>
“Your clothes are filthy. Just like him actually,” the blond boy said, nodding his head at the familiar looking wiry boy beside him. My fists tightened into little balls at my sides, and I scrunched my nose at him. He simply rolled his glacial grey eyes back to the boy beside him.<br/>
The woman at the little desk of the shop was soon flashing between us three children, all of whom stood uncomfortably close, waiting impatiently as the poor woman fitted us for our robes.<br/>
“Know what house you’ll be in yet?” asked the blond boy in a bored tone.<br/>
“No,” the other boy said. Judging by his expression, he didn't know what a house was.<br/>
“My mother was in Gryffindor, so perhaps...” I started, but the blond boy was quick to cut me off and direct the center of attention back to himself.<br/>
“No one really knows until they get there, but I know I’ll be in Slytherin, all our family have been- imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I’d leave, wouldn’t you? I say, look at that man!” he said, pointing at the largest man I’d ever seen, looking through the window with ice cream in his hands.<br/>
“Why is he here to get you?” I asked, looking over at the wiry boy. “Why not your parents?” For some reason, I could tell that something wasn’t right.<br/>
“My parents are dead.” he said numbly as I fought to keep my jaw from dropping.<br/>
“I- I’m- uh- sorry...”<br/>
The blond prat in between the two of us started blabbering off about how muggle borns should not be allowed at Hogwarts. It made me sick, so I bluntly excused myself and left, robes in hand.</p><p>    Mum had left me at the brick wall between the platforms nine and ten at Kings Cross Station, where I waited, watching with amusement as many first year muggle borns were eyeing the wall with terror. Most people were gone, and I had finally decided it was time to cross over when I saw one of my mum’s oldest friends, Molly Weasley, with two of her sons that I had grown to know well over the years. They strolled up to me pushing along their carts, arguing with their mum over which twin was which, I couldn’t help myself; I let out a small giggle. Fred turned around to face me and winked courteously, and I could feel my face rise up into a beam.<br/>
“Fred! George!” I hurried back around the corner to grab my things, and George pretending to be Fred pretending to be George was already gone. Real Fred was backing up a bit, and with no warning he sprinted towards the wall, beckoning for me to follow.<br/>
I ran after him, not slowing down one bit as I closed my eyes, bracing myself for some kind of impact as I raced towards the solid wall, and of course no impact ever came. Laughing uncontrollably, the three of us stopped, gasping for breath and taking in the sight of the magnificent crimson steam engine stopped beside us before we pulled into a hug, mostly from habit. I had seen the train before, for there had been many occasions where I had come to say farewell to friends such as Fred and George, but as I stood there panting, I knew that something felt different about this year, the fact that I too was finally going to Hogwarts. I was the first to regain a somewhat serious composure and I pulled away from our hug to wave my finger at them in mock authority.<br/>
“Your poor mum, having to put up with you two all summer.”<br/>
“We’re going to go prank some first years… other than you Quinn-” Fred added, noticing my scowl in his direction, “But you’re welcome to come help us if you want.”<br/>
“That’s sweet, but I have plans on a certain prank elsewhere.”<br/>
“Have anyone in mind, Quinn?” George questioned slyly.<br/>
“We could give you a hand if you wish,” Fred added, smirking. “But you would owe us of course.”<br/>
“Yes you can help, if that’s what you’re asking. I’ll need one of you to create a distraction so I can successfully sneak in and out of the Slytherin car, and I need one of you to find a spell to turn the entire contents of a suitcase yellow with me. Um, Fred, you can work on a distraction while George and I find the spell.” Fred winked and walked off while George and I searched for a car to sit in. The train had already started, and by then the train had already started and almost all of the cars were taken, soso we thought there were none left until we reached the very last one, where I was mildly surprised to find the wiry boy from madam Malkin’s with George’s brother Ronald and a girl with very bushy hair and big teeth. Sighing, I knocked on the door knowing that this was the only car with even remotely enough space on the whole train.<br/>
“Mind if we sit with you?” The girl whipped her head around as I said this and her hair slapped my face. She winced apologetically.<br/>
“Oh. Yes, of course.” The girl said brisk I’ve been looking for a toad. Have you two seen any hopping about?”<br/>
“Afraid not,” George replied, his face serious but his eyes glimmering in amusement. I nudged him lightly before going to sit next to the boy from Madam Malkin’s.<br/>
“I don’t remember catching your name in Diagon Alley the other day,” I said to the wiry boy, eyeing his unruly black hair.<br/>
“Oh- I’m-”<br/>
“He’s Harry Potter. I seen his scar!” Ronald interrupted, his face nearly red of excitement.<br/>
“Be quiet Ron,” I snapped, sharing a glance with the bushy haired girl, who also seemed to be looking at him with annoyance. I smirked to myself as I turned back to Harry.<br/>
“Well, I am Quinn. Nice to meet you again Harry.”<br/>
“Err… Nice to meet you again too?”<br/>
I turned my attention away from Harry’s discomfort and to the girl who was now sitting across from me.<br/>
“And you are?”<br/>
“Hermione Granger. Pleasure.” I nodded.<br/>
“Now, do any of you know how I could turn the entire contents of a suitcase yellow? If his suitcase is even close to the size of his self-esteem, he’ll need a whole car for it.” George snorted at this.<br/>
“I know a spell, but I’m not sure I like where this is going-” Hermione started.<br/>
“You don’t have to do much, and you won’t take any of the blame,” I assured her. “You only have to tell us the spell.”<br/>
Hermione sighed dramatically before grumbling “It’s ‘colovaria.’ And think of yellow. Got it?”<br/>
“Yes. Thank you,” I added before grabbing George’s hand and practically running to the door, where I paused and turned, addressing Hermione and Harry.<br/>
“Nice meeting you. Mione, Harry. See ya.” and I playfully saluted them before scurrying away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>